


I've Got the Worst Intentions (So Call Me Over, Set Me Free)

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BUTT STUFF!!!, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Luke, Virgin!Luke, bottom!Michael, experienced!michael, more tags will be added, not really but tagging it anyway, sub!Michael, they're not in a relationship till towards the end, this is mostly smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Michael says seriously.<br/>“Well...you’re someone I know...and I trust you...so…” Luke trails off.<br/>“Luke, are you seriously asking me to take your virginity?” Michael asks. He kind of wants to laugh, the situation is just so ridiculous. But something tells him Luke isn’t joking.</p>
<p>Luke asks Michael to take his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Greenlight by 5SOS.  
> I do not own 5 Seconds of Summer, nor do I make any money from this. Although if I could get paid for writing fanfic, I wouldn't exactly turn it down...

“Hey Michael?” Luke says one night when they’re sharing a hotel room.

Michael groans. He was  _ this close _ to falling asleep. He’s been trying to sleep for the past two hours; they have to leave at 6 AM and it’s currently 2. He’d thought Luke was sleeping. “What, Luke?” he asks. If this is something stupid (like the time Luke woke him up at 2 AM because he was wondering if frogs had teeth and couldn’t sleep without an answer), he swears he’s going to strangle Luke. They can find another lead singer.

“What’s sex like?”

Michael was definitely not expecting that question. He rolls his eyes. “Luke, it’s two in the morning. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Like seriously, I know you’re a virgin and you want to know, but it’s  _ two in the fucking morning _ . I want to sleep. You need to sleep. We can have this conversation literally any other time. Just go the fuck to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep though,” Luke says, turning the bedside lamp on, making Michael squint his eyes against the brightness.

“Luke, please let me sleep,” Michael groans, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the light. “Why are you so curious all of a sudden anyway?”

“I dunno,” Luke mumbles.

Michael sighs. There’s obviously something on Luke’s mind causing him to ask that, so Michael gets out of his (very comfortable) bed and climbs in next to Luke. “Okay, Hemmings, spill. What’s on your mind?” he says, looking at Luke intently.

Luke avoids Michael’s eyes for a bit, then sighs and says, “It’s just...I’ll be nineteen in July, and I’m still a virgin. How fucking pathetic is that? I hate it. And I know there are lots of girls who want to sleep with me, with all of us, I just...I want it to be someone I know and am close to.”

Michael is quiet for a bit. “Okay...um, well, I really don’t know what you want me to say.”

Luke blushes and mumbles something Michael can’t quite catch.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing. It was just something stupid.”

“Luke, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Michael says seriously.

“Well...you’re someone I know...and I trust you...so…” Luke trails off.

“Luke, are you seriously asking me to take your virginity?” Michael asks. He kind of wants to laugh, the situation is just so ridiculous. But something tells him Luke isn’t joking.

“Like I said, it’s stupid,” Luke says quickly.

“It’s not stupid,” Michael tells him. Michael thinks for a bit. This could seriously affect their friendship. Michael can’t deny that he’s always been attracted to Luke, maybe even in love with him, and this could complicate things. “Luke this is really serious. Are you sure you want that? And I thought you were straight anyway,” Michael says.

“I’m sure. And as for the straight thing, I don’t know. I just...I don’t really care whether someone’s a guy or a girl; it’s more about how close I am with someone.”

“Okay,” Michael says finally, after about a minute of deliberation. “But we’re gonna work up to it. There’s a lot of stuff to do to build up to actually having sex. But if you really want me to, I will.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Luke whispers, cuddling closer to Michael.

“No problem,” Michael says quietly, thinking about what consequences this could have, and worrying whether he’ll be able to keep his crush a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really short, i know, but the future chapters are all over a thousand words, so hang in there. next chapter has smut, woot!
> 
> my tumblr is bisexymikeyclifford


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here comes some smut! this chapter's a lot longer than the last one too, despite being entirely composed of smut. there will be some plot chapters in the future but right now it's smut for every chapter baby!

It’s three days before they have another hotel night. Michael half-hopes Luke has forgotten about their agreement. But no such luck.

“Mikey?” Luke says. Michael looks up from the game he’s playing on his laptop to see Luke standing by his bed nervously. “Can we, uh...y’know...do something?”

Michael gets what Luke means by the tone of his voice. “Okay,” he says, setting his computer aside, taking a deep breath. “C’mere, then.” Luke climbs in next to Michael, smiling nervously. “Relax, Lukey,” Michael whispers. He cups Luke’s cheek in his hand and leans in, pressing their lips together, and Luke lets out a little squeak of surprise, but he starts kissing back almost immediately. Michael takes Luke’s lip ring between his teeth and tugs on it, and Luke lets out a choked little whine. Michael smiles and deepens the kiss. He feels Luke relax as their tongues brush together, and Michael shifts so he’s almost on top of Luke, Luke’s hands gripping the soft cotton of Michael’s t-shirt.

Michael moves so he’s got his thigh wedged between Luke’s legs, pressing up against his groin, and he can feel that Luke is getting hard. He rolls his hips into Luke and Luke lets out a hiccupy gasp, and the sound goes right to Michael’s dick. “Mikey,” Luke whimpers, pressing up against Michael.

Michael leans back, and Luke makes a sound of protest at first, but when Michael pulls his shirt off, Luke reaches up, running his hands all along Michael’s torso, and Michael sees the look on Luke’s face as he reaches up and runs his hands along Michael’s sides, the look of almost disbelief. Michael can relate; never in a million years did he think he’d be doing this. Michael leans back down and attacks Luke’s lips in a bruising kiss, his hands dipping under Luke’s shirt, touching his sides, and he leans back again. “Can I take this off?” he asks, referring to Luke’s shirt. Luke nods eagerly, and Michael chuckles a bit at how eager he is. The laughter dies in his throat when Luke’s shirt is off. He’s seen Luke naked before, of course, but seeing him shirtless in this situation makes Michael’s mouth water and his dick throb.

Luke looks at Michael, probably wondering why Michael’s just staring at him instead of doing anything. “Mikey?”

Michael shakes his head and leans in to mouth at Luke’s neck, just kissing for now, not marking. “God, Luke, you’re so hot,” he says in between kisses.

Michael can tell Luke’s breathing is speeding up, and Luke’s whimpering, and god, he hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s already so responsive. It’s so hot. “Michael,” Luke pants. “Touch me, please.”

Michael smiles at that and reaches between them, undoing Luke’s tight jeans and pulling them down with some difficulty, tossing them aside when he gets them off. He presses kisses up Luke’s torso, stopping to pay attention to his nipples, laving his tongue over the hardened buds, making Luke moan. Michael smiles, glad to elicit such a response out of the boy he’s been lusting over practically since they met. Not that Luke knows about that. Michael resumes kissing Luke, trailing his hand down his body, cupping Luke through his boxers, and Luke gasps, then moans as Michael starts rubbing him. “No one’s ever touched you like this before, have they, Lukey?” Michael asks breathily, painfully turned on but just wanting to take care of Luke, to watch him fall apart, to make him come.

Luke shakes his head, pushing up against Michael’s hand. Michael slips his hand inside Luke’s boxers and begins to stroke him, and he watches as Luke’s eyes roll back in his head and his back arches. “Michael, oh my god, please don’t stop,” Luke says between moans. As if Michael was going to stop. This is quite possibly the best thing ever to happen to Michael, and he can’t imagine how good Luke’s feeling, being touched for the first time at nearly nineteen years old.

Michael’s jeans are getting unbearably tight, though, so he gets off of Luke for a bit to pull them off, sighing in relief as the constricting fabric is no longer there. He then picks up right where he left off, stroking Luke slowly, intently, watching Luke unravel beneath him. “Fuck, Luke, you’re so hot like this,” Michael murmurs, and Luke moans at the praise. “‘M gonna try something, okay?” Michael says, and Luke nods. Michael pulls away and takes his own boxers off before taking care of Luke’s, leaving them both naked. He looks down at Luke’s naked body and has to hold back a bit of a whimper because fuck, Luke is so hot, so broad and muscular and if Michael wasn’t the one in charge here, he’d really like for Luke to fuck him into the mattress.

After a couple minutes of unabashed staring, Luke clears his throat, snapping Michael out of his thoughts of being dominated by Luke. Michael leans back down over Luke and kisses him again, reaching between them and wrapping his hand around both of them. Luke lets out a strangled groan, at the same time Michael moans in relief of finally having a hand on himself. “Mikey, I’m—I’m close,” Luke says breathlessly after a short while of this.

Michael’s breath hitches at the thought of that. Luke’s close. Luke’s going to come—he’s going to make Luke come. He closes his eyes and focuses on touching Luke, wanting to make him feel amazing. He hears Luke’s breathing speed up, opens his eyes and sees Luke’s chest heaving and then Luke goes still, mouth open in a silent scream, and god, Luke’s face right now is the most beautiful thing ever, and Michael doesn’t ever want to forget the way Luke’s eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open, face covered in sweat. Michael feels Luke’s come on his hand and his own dick, and that’s enough to make him come himself, whining as he shudders and paints his and Luke’s bodies with come.

Michael gets a wet cloth and wipes himself and Luke off, then lies down next to Luke, exhausted. “Was that good?” he asks Luke, curling up against the younger boy.

“Yeah,” Luke says, laughing breathlessly. “Fuck, that was amazing. Does it always feel that good with someone else?”

“Sometimes. It was probably a lot more intense for you because no one’s ever touched you before,” Michael tells him.

“I’m tired. We should get some sleep.”

“Okay, Lukey,” Michael says, switching off the bedside lamp and curling up against the younger boy’s large body.

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Luke says quietly.

Luke’s breathing slows and Michael can tell he’s asleep now. Michael, however, can’t stop thinking about Luke thanking him. As if Michael was just doing him a favor by having sex with him. Michael knows this is probably just a matter of him being the most convenient person for Luke to be with. So it doesn’t mean anything. Luke was just tired of being teased about his lack of experience and wanted Michael to help him. Michael sighs and tries to ignore the thoughts of how this is going to affect him after he’s taken Luke’s virginity and Luke doesn’t want him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello horny children it's blowjob time
> 
> idk why i thought that was funny smh. anyway, yeah, this has blowjobs.

It’s been a few days since Michael and Luke got off together, Michael can tell Luke wants to do more, but doesn’t know what to ask for. And Michael can’t stop thinking about the way Luke looked, how he sounded, god he was so  _ responsive _ ...Michael really wants to see that again.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Michael asks while they’re watching TV in their hotel room.

Luke looks at him, his head turning so fast it’s almost comical. “God, yeah,” he breathes. “Fuck, are you sure you want to do that?”

“I like it. It’s like one of my favorite things to do, actually,” Michael says, blushing a bit, wondering if that was too much information or if Luke will think he’s weird for liking it.

“Will you let me do you after? I want to try,” Luke says, and fuck, the image of Luke on his knees, Michael’s cock in his mouth, pretty blue eyes looking up at him innocently...how could Michael refuse?

“Yeah, of course,” Michael says. “Do you want to do this now?”

“Alright.”

Michael goes over to where Luke’s sitting on the couch, kneeling between his legs. He quickly pulls Luke’s sweats and boxers down, and is not exactly surprised to see that Luke’s already half-hard. He takes a second to admire the sight in front of him. Luke’s dick isn’t the biggest he’s seen, not by a long shot, and Michael thinks it almost looks out of place on his large frame. But he can’t help but think Luke is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Michael wraps one hand around the base of Luke’s cock and leans in, giving little kitten licks to the head, just teasing Luke. 

“Mikey, stop teasing me,” Luke whines, looking down at Michael, pouting.

“Okay,” Michael says, and he immediately takes Luke down as far as he can go, making the blond let out a strangled groan. The black-haired boy smirks as much as he can with a mouthful of cock. He’s really proud of his deep-throating ability. He pulls back up and swirls his tongue around the head, pressing into the slit, looking up at Luke, seeing the younger boy biting his lip ring, eyes squeezed shut, little grunts coming out as Michael takes him in again, using his tongue on the underside of Luke’s dick. Michael takes him all the way in again, making Luke moan loudly. He pulls off and looks up at the younger boy. “Feel good?” he asks, voice already starting to get hoarse. Luke nods rapidly. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Luke,” Michael says, and watches Luke chew nervously on his lip ring before nodding.

Michael leans back in and opens his mouth, just taking the head of Luke’s dick, waiting for the younger boy to move. Michael can sense the hesitance as Luke moves his hips experimentally, barely moving. Michael rolls his eyes and pulls off of Luke’s dick. “Go harder. I can take it. Make me choke on it,” Michael tells him, returning to his previous position.

Luke seems to get more confident at this, his thrusts less hesitant, hitting the back of Michael’s mouth, making Michael moan at the feeling of getting his mouth fucked. It’s been a long time since he’s had someone do this, and he’d missed it. He wasn’t lying when he said it was one of his favorite things to do. Michael can feel himself choking on Luke’s dick, loves the feeling, loves letting Luke use him like this, and he knows it’s Luke’s first blowjob so he should probably be taking it slower but at this point all he wants is to make Luke feel good, make him come.

Luke’s making these wonderful little whiny grunts above him, and Michael wants to fucking record him like this, he sounds so fucking good, and Michael loves this, loves seeing Luke fall apart as he’s fucking Michael’s mouth. Luke’s hands find their way to Michael’s hair and now he’s guiding Michael’s movements and Michael doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on before.

It’s sooner than Michael would like when Luke says he’s close, and Michael just moans around Luke’s dick at that, because fuck, he wants Luke to come in his mouth, wants to taste him, swallow it all like a good boy, and just a minute later, Michael gets his wish as Luke’s grip in his hair tightens, and Michael’s always loved having his hair pulled, and he feels Luke’s warm come filling his mouth and he swallows it all, moaning at the taste. Michael goes to pull away, aware that Luke’s probably oversensitive right now, but Luke holds him down there, makes Michael stay there for awhile, and Michael realizes that Luke likes being overstimulated and he continues to mouth at Luke’s dick for a little while longer before Luke pulls his head away and pulls him up for a kiss.

Michael kisses Luke gently at first, just lips moving against each other. Luke’s the one to deepen the kiss. Michael’s surprised but allows it, and he knows Luke can taste himself on Michael’s tongue, and the thought makes Michael moan. And Michael’s so hard, has been since the second Luke’s pants were off, and he straddles Luke’s lap, grinding himself against Luke’s thigh, desperate to come, and Luke breaks the kiss and says, “I wanna suck you.”

Which, yeah, Michael knows that had been the original intention, but fuck he’s so close and he just wants to come. Still, he nods and says shakily, his voice completely wrecked, “Okay. I’m probably not gonna last very long, though.”

“You like it that much? Sucking cock?” Luke asks, sounding surprised.

“Mm-hm,” Michael hums, standing and taking his sweats and boxers off at once, ridding himself of his shirt as well. “I love having my mouth fucked, choking on a cock,” he moans as Luke’s hand wraps around him and he looks down to see Luke on his knees in front of him, which, that’s a sight he could get used to seeing. “Oh, god, please,” Michael begs, but Luke just looks up from where he’s touching Michael, an amused look on his face. “Luuuke,” Michael whines.

“Okay,” Luke says. “Tell me if I do it wrong.”

“There’s really no— _ oh! _ —wrong way to do it. Just watch your teeth,” Michael says, eyes rolling back in his head as Luke takes him into his mouth. Luke’s moving clumsily, hand working what doesn’t fit. It’s definitely not the best blowjob Michael’s ever gotten, but it’s  _ Luke _ . Who he’s had a crush on since they were  _ fifteen _ . Luke finally falls into a rhythm and Michael looks down to see a pair of innocent-looking blue eyes staring back. “Oh god, Luke,” Michael groans. “Mmm, oh god that feels good.”

Which, Michael’s not usually this vocal but Luke’s doing something with his tongue now, and Michael can tell Luke’s figured out what feels good and then Luke’s teeth lightly graze him and he lets out a whine. Luke pulls off and Michael can tell he’s about to apologize for the teeth, but Michael pats his head and he presumably understands because he does it again as he takes Michael back into his mouth, and Michael feels a shudder run through his whole body. He was already pretty close from Luke fucking his mouth, but the pleasure-pain of Luke’s teeth is driving him crazy and he’s getting closer to the edge. “Oh god, make me come, Luke, I need to come so bad,” he whines, and Luke pulls off, apparently not wanting Michael to come in his mouth, and starts jerking Michael off at a fast pace, and Michael’s getting close, oh god, so close.

“C’mon, Mikey, come for me,” Luke says quietly, and Michael does, almost falling over as his knees buckle, but Luke catches him. Michael stays there, slack in Luke’s arms, for a minute, catching his breath.

“Wow,” Michael says. “That was...really good for your first time.”

Luke blushes. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “Next time we’d probably better have you sitting down,” he tells Michael.

Michael punches his shoulder. “Shut up, Luke. I hate you.” Which, okay, that is definitely not true but Michael tends to keep from showing emotion by using insults and sarcasm, and it’s a lot better than the  _ I love you _ that might have come out instead. If Luke knew why Michael’s really doing this...Michael doesn’t think he could take the rejection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUTT STUFF!!! WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOME BUTT STUFF!!! (where's that gif of calum saying he likes butt stuff when you need it smh)
> 
> the new tags basically tell you everything you need to know. now i gotta go update the tags lol

It’s Luke who broaches the subject next. They’re in another hotel and Michael’s on his bed scrolling through his phone. “Hey, Mike,” Luke says, sounding nervous. His tone immediately tells Michael what’s going to happen. Michael locks his phone and sets it aside.

“Yeah?” Michael says, looking at the younger boy expectantly.

Luke looks down, apparently embarrassed. “Nothing. It was just...never mind.”

“Luke, you know you can tell me anything, and I’m not gonna judge you. So spill,” Michael says.

“Can I...will you...I...I want you to finger me,” Luke says quietly.

“Yeah,” Michael says quietly. “Fuck, yeah,” Michael says a bit louder. “You wanna do it now?”

Luke nods, biting his lip, pulling a bottle of lube out of his bag. “I came prepared,” he says with a grin, and it’s adorable, Michael thinks, not that he’d tell Luke that.

“Okay, then. Just, uh...strip and get on your hands and knees, and I’ll do it.”

Luke follows the instructions and Michael’s face-to-face with Luke’s ass. Michael nearly moans at the sight, and he knows that Luke had just asked to be fingered, but Michael leans in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Luke’s hole, licking at the small muscle.

Luke lets out a choked noise. “What are you— _ ooohhhh, mmm _ —doing? Oh, that feels so good,” Luke says in between little whiny groans.

Michael smiles and says, “I’m rimming you. I guess this is something you like, then?”

Luke just nods his head and Michael leans back in, circling Luke’s rim with his tongue, dipping in slightly, and the noise Luke lets out when Michael’s tongue prods at his entrance just makes Michael do it again. Michael reaches around to see if Luke’s hard and he is. Michael strokes him a bit then goes back to what he was doing. Luke’s whimpering now, and Michael decides to add a finger. Luke’s open enough from Michael’s tongue that it goes in easily, and Luke lets out a choked sob, and Michael moves his finger around, stroking Luke’s walls, and Luke’s letting out little whines and  _ oh god _ -s as Michael continues fingering him. Luke whines a bit when Michael pulls his finger out, but then Michael presses back into Luke with two fingers, and Luke groans loudly, and Michael crooks his fingers, searching for Luke’s prostate, and he knows when he’s found it, because Luke literally screams his name, and damn, he can definitely get used to that, and now Michael’s moving his fingers in and out, crooking them with every thrust, stimulating Luke’s prostate.

Michael loves the noises Luke’s making, loud moans and whines of Michael’s name, and god Michael’s so fucking turned on from Luke’s noises. Then Michael leans in and starts licking around his fingers, and he can feel Luke shaking, and Michael knows Luke’s probably struggling to stay on his hands and knees, and then Luke shifts a bit, probably laying his head on the bed, judging from the way his noises are sort of muffled now.

Luke’s noises are getting higher-pitched and Michael can tell he’s getting close and Michael wants to make him come untouched, wants to see Luke come without a hand on his dick, from Michael’s fingers and tongue. Michael crooks his fingers and starts rubbing against Luke’s prostate and that’s it, Luke’s body tenses up and Michael feels his muscles contracting around his fingers, and Michael imagines what that would feel like on his dick. Michael keeps rubbing Luke’s prostate for a bit, knowing now that Luke likes to be overstimulated, and Luke starts whimpering, so Michael removes his fingers and wipes them on the sheets.

Luke rolls over onto his back and looks up at Michael, looking completely fucked-out. “Oh my god,” Luke says quietly. “That was amazing. You didn’t even touch my dick and I still came. And oh my god Michael, your  _ mouth _ ...”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Michael says. “I remember the first time someone did that to me. I lasted maybe five minutes.” Michael stands up, intending to go in the bathroom and finish himself off, but Luke grabs his hand. 

“I wanna do you,” Luke says, and pulls Michael down onto the bed.

“You sure?” Michael asks as he goes to get on his hands and knees.

“Yeah. I want you on your back. I want to see your face,” Luke says.

“It’s harder to reach that way,” Michael informs him.

“Okay, then go ahead,” Luke sighs.

Michael assumes the position, getting on all fours, and Luke takes a shaky breath. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna do it,” Michael tells him. Luke’s never done this to someone else, and Michael guesses he’s scared that he’ll hurt him or something. Michael’s about to suggest that he’ll just go jerk off in the shower when he feels a warm, wet tongue against his hole. “Luke,” he whines loudly, pressing back eagerly, wanting to feel more.

And for this being Luke’s first time doing this, he’s doing it really well. Luke’s tongue circles around, then he prods at Michael’s entrance and Michael lets out a little whimper. Luke works Michael’s hole open with his tongue, then pulls away and Michael hears the click of the bottle of lube being opened, and then he feels Luke’s long fingers pressing against him, not going in, just teasing, and Michael groans in frustration of being so close to having something inside him.

Luke finally presses a finger into Michael’s hole, and Michael lets out a loud whiny moan. Luke finally starts fingering him for real, and Michael bites down on the pillow beneath his head, trying not to scream. Luke hasn’t even gotten to his prostate yet and Michael’s already feeling like he’s going to burst, dizzy with pleasure. “Oh god, more, please,” Michael begs, needing Luke to add another finger, wanting to feel fuller.

“Okay, Mikey,” Luke says, pressing a kiss to Michael’s back and pressing two fingers into Michael, making the black-haired boy let out some kind of whiny sob noise, and then Luke’s crooking his fingers, and Michael feels him press against his prostate and lets out a loud groan.

“Luuukee,” Michael moans, his eyes rolling back in his head as Luke continues to finger-fuck him. “Fuck me,” he whines, caught up in the pleasure, not really paying attention to what he’s saying. “Please, oh fuck, more,” Michael sobs. Michael feels a third finger enter him and lets out a loud moan. “Oh, god, Luke,” Michael groans. Michael feels himself getting closer, Luke’s fingers moving inside him, the delicious feel of the pressure on his prostate, and he knows he’s being loud, knows all too well how loud he gets when he’s bottoming, whiny moans getting higher-pitched, but he doesn’t care as he feels his orgasm building and building and then he’s coming, his vision going white as he collapses onto the bed, and he knows he’s talking through it but doesn’t know what he’s saying, god it feels so good; it’s been so fucking long since he’s had this.

Michael rolls over and lies there panting. He looks up to see Luke with an amused expression on his face. “What?” Michael says.

“You called me daddy,” Luke says, busting out laughing.

Michael feels his cheeks heat up. “I did not,” he insists, even though he probably did. Great. He hadn’t planned on Luke finding out about that little kink.

“You totally did,” Luke insists, a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my god Luke, just shut up about it. I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“That just makes it even better. You have a daddy kink,” Luke says in a singsong voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Luke.”

“It’s okay. I kinda liked it,” Luke says quietly.

“Really? You liked it?” Michael asks, genuinely surprised. Of all his bandmates, he’d have expected it to be Ashton who was into that.

Luke nods. “I’d kinda like it if you...did it more?” He says, sounding hesitant.

“Okay,” Michael says. This is actually more than he’d even thought about hoping for. Luke found out about his biggest kink and instead of being freaked out, he actually liked it. Michael wonders if maybe he should tell Luke about his crush after all. He decides against it. Luke doesn’t have feelings for him; this is just Michael doing him a favor to Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael walks into his hotel room. The first thing he notices is Luke lying on his bed. He’s kind of confused because they have single rooms this time so why is Luke in his bed. The second thing he notices is that Luke has his hand in his sweats and is saying Michael’s name in between little whimpers. Michael deliberates whether he should say something or if he should just watch Luke. He clears his throat, and Luke’s head snaps up, and Luke immediately blushes.

“So...how’d you get in my room, first of all, and second of all, anything I can help you with there?” Michael says, gesturing to where Luke’s hand is still in his pants.

Luke swallows, and Michael watches his Adam’s apple move in his throat. “Yeah,” Luke says finally.

“What were you thinking about?” Michael asks, taking his shirt off then struggling with his skinny jeans.

“You,” Luke says, looking at Michael, blue eyes dark with lust, and he looks so fucking hot like this, Michael groans at the sight. Luke’s taken his clothes off now.

“I knew that. But what, specifically, were you thinking about me?”

“I was thinking about fucking you,” Luke tells him quietly. “God, you were so hot when I was fingering you. You were so tight. I want to know what it’d feel like to fuck you.”

“You have no idea how much I want that,” Michael says honestly. “Are you sure though? I mean, this’ll be it. You won’t be a virgin anymore.”

“Yeah. I really want you, Mikey.”

Michael gets the lube from the nightstand and sets it aside. Luke strokes Michael till he’s hard, and then Michael coats one of his own fingers in lube and reaches behind himself, the finger going in with ease, making him let out a moan. God, he’s always so sensitive back there, and he loves having something inside him, and he moans at the thought that Luke is about to be inside him. He slowly works his way up to three fingers, and by the time he’s ready, he’s already a mess, whimpering as he pulls his fingers out and lies on his back. He reaches for a pillow and places it under his hips. He spreads his legs. “Go ahead.”

“You sure?” Luke asks him.

Michael nods his head. “Please. I want you to fuck me, daddy,” Michael whines, and he knows he sounds needy but he really just needs Luke inside him right now.

Luke settles in between Michael’s spread legs, lining himself up, fumbling to get inside of Michael, finally pressing in, and both of them moan as he fills Michael up. “Oh my god,” Luke says when he’s fully seated.

Michael looks at Luke, sees the look of bliss on his face. “Move,” Michael whispers. God he feels so good; it’s been so long since he’s had someone inside him. On tour, the only action he can really get is his hand, and he’s been craving this, being filled up like this, and he wants Luke to wreck him.

“I’m probably not gonna last very long,” Luke tells Michael, and Michael nods in acknowledgement.

“‘S okay. Just please fuck me, I need you.”

Luke experimentally rolls his hips, and Michael sees Luke’s mouth go slack and his eyes roll back in his head a little. “Oh, god, Mikey, that feels so good,” Luke mutters, moving again, setting a slow pace.

“Harder, Luke,” Michael says. “Please, I want you to fucking wreck me. Wanna feel you for days. Please, daddy.”

Luke nods, biting his lip ring in concentration, moving his hips more forcefully now, and now he’s brushing so close to Michael’s prostate but not quite reaching it, and Michael pulls his legs up to his chest, spreading himself open further, and this angle is perfect, and when Luke hits his prostate, he fucking sobs, it feels so good, so, so good, and god, the fact that it’s Luke just makes it a million times better. “Yes, oh my god yes,” Michael whines. “Fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”

“I never thought it’d feel this good. God, you’re so tight around me, it feels amazing, Michael,” Luke says, Michael’s name turning into a moan.

Luke reaches down to touch Michael’s cock but Michael bats his hand away. This feels so good, Michael doesn’t want it to be over so soon, and all it would take would probably be two good strokes and he’d come, and he doesn’t want that. He wants to come untouched, from Luke’s dick and god, this feels so good. And then Luke’s kissing his neck and Michael leans his head back, giving Luke more access, and when Luke bites down on Michael’s collarbone, his back arches and he lets out a loud sob. “Fuck, Luke! God, that feels amazing, fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”

Michael looks up to see Luke’s eyes are closed, and he’s biting his lip so hard Michael’s worried it’ll bleed, but fuck, Luke looks so hot like this, moving above Michael. And Michael feels so good, Luke feels so fucking good inside him, he’s letting out breathy little  _ unh _ ’s every time Luke thrusts into him, he’s in complete ecstasy from the feeling of Luke filling him up, rubbing against his insides like this, hitting his prostate, and it’s amazing he hasn’t come yet because it just feels so  _ good _ .

“Luuuukee,” Michael moans loudly, the end trailing off in a high-pitched whine. “Fuuuck meee,” he whines.

“Mikey I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer,” Luke says, shuddering above Michael.

“I’m really close,” Michael says breathlessly in between whines, and Luke reaches down between them and starts stroking Michael’s cock and that’s it, Michael’s coming, and god it feels so good, Luke feels so good, and Michael vaguely registers Luke coming inside him, but he’s just lost in the pleasure of this moment right now. Michael winces as he feels Luke pull out, come dripping down Michael’s thigh now. 

Luke gets a cloth and cleans Michael off, then he lies down, cuddling into Michael’s side. “I love you,” Michael says without thinking, and he feels Luke tense up where he’s lying next to him.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael fucked up. Luke left less that five minutes after Michael told him he loves him. And of course he didn’t say it back. Because Luke doesn’t feel that way about him. Michael curls up and hugs his pillow which still smells a little like Luke. Tears start to fall and Michael’s sobbing before long.

After crying for a couple hours, Michael wipes his eyes and reaches for his phone, texting Calum to come to his room.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” Calum asks as soon as he walks in, getting in bed and pulling Michael into him, so Michael’s head is resting on his chest.

Michael just shakes his head, not wanting to talk right now. He starts crying again, and just lets Calum hold him. Calum’s hands run through his hair and it eventually calms him down. “I told Luke I love him,” Michael says quietly.

“You say that to all of us, all the time,” Calum says, clearly not getting it. “Why would this time be different?”

“I told him after I took his virginity. He asked me a couple weeks ago to be his first, and you know I’ve been in love with him since we were in school, so I couldn’t say no, and we’ve been messing around and earlier he asked if he could fuck me, and I agreed, and then after I fucking ruined it by telling him I love him,” Michael says quickly.

Calum just stares at Michael for a while, before clearing his throat and saying, “I’m sorry,” and kissing Michael’s hair. “Are you sure he doesn’t feel the same, though? There has to be a reason he asked you in the first place.”

“Because I’m someone he trusts. That’s what he said. That’s why he asked me. If he felt the same wouldn’t he have said something?”

“Maybe he was scared,” Calum says. “I mean, you’re literally the only person he’s ever slept with. He was probably feeling kinda vulnerable.”

“ _ He _ was feeling vulnerable? Calum, he’s the one who wanted to do it this afternoon. Not me. I didn’t initiate anything. I fucking...I let him...yeah, I wanted it but he’s the one who started it.  _ He’s  _ the one who wanted to fuck  _ me _ . He wanted me, and I wasn’t going to refuse; I’ve wanted him since I was  _ fifteen _ , Calum,” Michael says, tears threatening to spill again.

“I thought you hated him when you were fifteen. That was year 9. You hated each other then.” Calum sounds confused. Michael can’t believe Calum actually thought he’d hated Luke back then.

“I didn’t really hate him. I was mad because I had a crush on a guy so I took it out on him. I didn’t want to be gay,” Michael says with a humorless laugh. “So yeah, I’ve been in love with Luke pretty much since I first saw him.”

“Okay. Well, I would say to tell him how you feel, but since that apparently didn’t go too great...I dunno. Just talk to him.”

Michael tries to take Calum’s advice, but Luke seems intent on avoiding him. The band has basically split into two halves: Malum and Lashton. The tension between Michael and Luke is obviously affecting the others as well, and Michael has no idea how to fix it. And he has to fix it, because he’s the one who fucked it up in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all i'm sorry this chapter is so short. it was originally longer, but i decided to split it up. next part should be posted tomorrow, and idk abt the last part. i may write an epilogue too; idk


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i am so sorry it's taken so long to update i had such bad writer's block on this chapter...anyway here ya go. this is short and crappy but we've got some muke and the next chapter is the epilogue.

Michael’s tried several times to try to get Luke alone to talk to him. He finally gets his chance after two entire weeks of not interacting except on stage. Michael literally has to climb in his bunk in the tour bus and wake him up, but he manages it.

Luke doesn’t appreciate being woken up by Michael entering his bunk, apparently, judging by the spot on Michael’s shoulder that he knows is probably going to have a big bruise. Luke can apparently punch a lot harder than Michael thought. When Luke sees who the intruder is, he angrily mutters, “Go away. I don’t want to see you. Get the fuck out of my bunk.”

Michael’s honestly hurt by that. Luke’s his best friend, or at least he was. Now it seems like it’ll take a miracle to get Luke to even talk to him. “I just want to talk; I’m not gonna attack you or anything. Please, just five minutes, Lukey,” Michael pleads. Luke closes his eyes and pretends to fall back asleep. “Seriously, Hemmings? I can tell you’re not asleep. Just fucking talk to me,” Michael begs. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the real reason I agreed to sleep with you. I shouldn’t have done that. It was selfish. I just...I wanted to be with you, and you asked me to help you, and I couldn’t say no, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have that, and I thought, if I could just have you for a little while...that would be better than never at all. And you were the one that suggested it.”

“If I’d known you were in love with me and shit I wouldn’t have said anything. Now it’s made everything all complicated. I just wanted it to be as friends. But I can’t exactly see you that way anymore. Just a friend.”

“What do you mean you can’t see me as just a friend anymore?” Michael asks, confused. Because he didn’t think Luke felt that way. Apparently Luke didn’t think so either.

“I mean that I think I’ve got feelings for you and it fucking scares me, Michael!”

“You like me back.” It’s not a question.

“Yeah,” Luke sighs. “Yeah, Mikey, I like you back. I’m just scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Michael asks, wrapping his arms around Luke as Luke cuddles up to him.

“I dunno. It’s just...what if we go out then break up and it fucks up our friendship? What would happen to the band?” Luke looks at Michael, and Michael can tell that this is what’s been bothering Luke. Why Luke’s been avoiding him.

“What if we don’t and we miss out on something amazing?” Michael counters, brushing Luke’s hair back and looking in his eyes. Luke looks scared. “Please. Let’s just try and see what happens. I love you, okay? I just...now that I know you feel the same, I can’t stand not being with you.”

Luke takes a deep breath then nods his head. “Okay. I want to be with you too. I just...I’m scared.”

“So am I. Fucking terrified. Being in love is scary as fuck. But I want this.”

“Okay.”

“So, Luke Hemmings, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Michael asks, looking at Luke intently.

Luke laughs. “Yes, Michael Clifford, I will be your boyfriend.”

“Good,” Michael replies, and leans in and kisses Luke softly. Eventually the cramped space becomes uncomfortable, though, so Michael gets out of Luke’s bunk, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, and heads to the lounge area of the bus.

“Did you get everything sorted out?” Calum asks from where he’s lying on the couch.

“Yeah. I think we did.”


End file.
